Underneath The Mistletoe
by Countrygurl212
Summary: A Ned and Moze christmas story! Will this be an ordianry christmas for Ned and Moze or will spraks fly... Underneath the Mistletoe! Noze
1. Confussion!

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day for Ned Bigby. He was sitting at his usual desk next to Cookie in World History, the most boring class on earth. It was Tuesday December 18th, only 3 days more days until winter break, which excited Ned and his friends. He was going to have his annual Christmas party that he knew all his friends were looking forward too. As if reading his mind Cookie quietly spoke:

"So about the Christmas party…" He said stretching out his legs and leaning back in his seat, grinning cockily. "Are you, me and Moze still exchanging gifts?"

Ned looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course!" He whispered back.

"Well I was wondering…" Cookie began again still grinning.

_This can't be good. _Ned thought.

"What are you getting Moze?"

Ned blushed at the mention of her name.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it yet." He lied.

Truthfully he had been worrying about it for days.

"Liar!" Cookie shot back, amused at the look of terror on Ned's face.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Ned asked.

"Oh give it up Ned. Everyone knows you like her!" Cookie said trying to break the news to Ned gently; he had to find out sooner or later.

"Who?" Ned asked playing dumb.

"You know _who_!" Cookie answered.

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

It was very childish he knew, but that didn't stop either of them.

"Fine you win, I do!" Ned whispered loudly, annoyed.

"A-ha I knew it!" Cookie smirked.

"But how did you know?" Ned asked confused, he thought he had been really good at keeping his feelings to himself.

"I figured it out last year when you made her that pot thing." Cookie said laughing quietly.

Ned started laughing too. It was pretty funny he had to admit. The pot was supposed to have been shaped like a heart, but it was more box shaped with a terrible glaze job. In all honesty it was the most horrible looking thing he had ever seen let alone created. He had silently vowed to plan ahead this year, and this time he had actually followed through.

The bell rang and the two of them got up from their seats. Ned slung his backpack over his shoulder and Cookie did the same, as they walked out of the classroom together.

"So what is it that you're going to get her this year?" Cookie asked Ned as they walked down the hallway towards Ned's locker.

"I don't know something special and unique. I've been saving up my money." He said proudly.

Cookie smiled, he knew Ned was terrible with money. He also knew this meant he was really making an effort to get something really amazing for Moze.

"I want to get her the best present ever!" He said unloading some of the books from his bag and putting them in his locker. In return grabbling new books for his afternoon classes.

"Get who the best present ever?" Moze asked, surprising both Ned and Cookie as she stood there leaning up against Ned's locker door.

"Um…Um…uh…" Ned stuttered at a complete loss for words.

"The best present ever for his mom of course!" Cookie said covering for him.

"Right…" Moze responded curiously, wondering who the present was really for.

"What don't you believe us?" Ned asked coyly, his words coming back to him in a complete rush.

He punched her gently in the arm.

She looked from Cookie to Ned who were both smiling stupidly.

"You guys are up to something!" She said.

Ned just smiled, leaving that as his only response.

"Fine. I'll buy it for now, but I'll figure it out eventually. Right now I have to get to woodshop. I'll see you two later." She said now walking off, Leaving Ned watching her go, awed by her beauty.

"We have exactly 2 minutes!" Cookie said looking at his newly synchronized watch.

"Yeah uh-huh" Ned said dreamily.

"2 MINUTES!" Cookie cried loudly, dragging a love struck Ned through the halls.

"I've got it! I know what I'm going to get Moze for Christmas!" He said excitedly just as they entered their geometry class.

Everyone in the classroom was looking at him now.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ned asked Cookie.

"Yup!" Cookie said responding, but not really paying much attention to what Ned was saying.

He followed Cookie's stare to see Lisa waving him over.

"Right! Go sit by her its fine." Ned told him encouragingly, patting him on the back.

Cookie sat down next to Lisa and Ned scanned the room for a seat. The only empty desk was next to Suzie Crabgrass. He sat down hesitantly, knowing this could be uncomfortable territory.

"Hi Ned!" She said perkily. "How has your day been?"

"Just fine!" He responded back in an equally perky voice.

"So I heard about your trouble with finding Moze a present." Suzie said still smiling.

"Oh no I know what I'm going to get her now!" Ned said confused.

"Sorry right that's what I meant, as you so bluntly stated to all of us." She said annoyance in her tone. But she continued smiling none the less.

He blushed slightly.

"Okay so where are you going with this?" Ned asked still confused at Suzie's mentioning Moze and the Christmas gift he was planning for her.

"Well just between you and me." Suzie said leaning in closer to Ned. "I heard that Moze likes Loomer."

"LOOMER?" Ned asked shocked. "Moze would never like Loomer!"

"Well she does!" Suzie responded matter of factly.

"How do you know?" Ned asked.

_It's not like Moze and Suzie share there inner most secrets._ Ned thought to himself.

"I have my sources." Suzie said confidently.

For the remainder of the period Ned could hardly concentrate as the teacher droned on and on about the different types of angles and their degrees. All Ned could think about was what Suzie had said. _There was no way Moze could like Loomer?_ _Could she_? He asked himself.

-Lunchtime-

Ned sat across form Moze hardly saying more than one word to her for most of the lunch period. _How could she like Loomer? _He kept wondering. Cookie sat next to him and Lisa was on his left. Next to Moze was Coconut Head, on her right and Martin, on her left. Cookie and Lisa were chatting pleasantly and so were Martin and Coconut Head. But Ned couldn't bring himself to talk especially to Moze. He was angry as Hell.

He picked at his food for a while, not really in the mood for eating. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Moze watching him.

"So what's the deal?" She finally asked him. "You've barely said one word to me, and you've barely touched you're food."

"What's the deal?" Ned asked standing up from his chair. "The deal is you like Loomer!" He shouted angrily.

Everyone stopped their conversations to look at a now very angry Ned.

"Loomer?" Moze asked baffled.

From behind her Loomer turned around and waved at Moze. A look of longing on his face.

"Are you insane?" Moze asked him after Ned finally sat back down. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Suzie told me." He replied.

"Suzie? Ha-ha! Wait… you really believed her?" She asked

"Uh-huh," Ned said nodding shamefully.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Ned Bigby!" She said laughing as she reached over and tussled his hair a bit.

"Very funny!" He said Smiling.

Moze smiled back. At that moment Ned forgot about everything and everyone but him and Moze as they stared at each other, their smiles frozen.

**A: N** I'm back and I'm so excited to continue this new Christmas story! I hope everybody liked the first chapter. There's more to come. So keep reading!! Please review!! I was amazed at all the reviews I got from the Journal! Thanks to all who reviewed! Hope you all enjoy my newest story!


	2. Christmas Cookies

Chapter 2

Ned lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was glad the school day had finally ended. After completely embarrassing himself at lunch, he had pretty much wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and never come out. How could he have ever thought Moze liked Loomer??

But worst of all how could he have believed Suzie? Ever since he had broken up with her last year, she had been very angry with him and not to mention jealous of him and Moze's closeness.

Of course she had only been making it up! After he had made that outburst in Geometry it must have been obvious to everyone, including Suzie, that he might just like Moze as more than his best friend. If Cookie had figured it out he was sure everyone else knew by now.

The rest of Ned's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone vibrating. He tried reaching over to his nightstand to grab it, but he over reached and landed with a thud onto the floor.

"Ouch!" He cried out in pain. He had landed so forcefully on his back that he had felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He layed there for a minute before he got up and walked over to the nightstand. He picked up his phone and plopped back down onto his bed.

Ned flipped his cell phone open to see that he had one new message. He clicked read and recognized the number right away it was Moze's number.

The message read:

_Hey what are you up to tonight?_

Huh? Why did he get a tingly feeling inside of him as he read her message? Was it possibly because she had asked him what his plans were for the night? Friends asked each other stuff like that all the time she was either curious or just wanted to hang out! Not like she wanted to 'go out' like on a date or anything along those lines.

He then slapped himself on the forehead, why was he thinking such stupid things? They had been best friends forever, it's not like she suddenly had a change of heart and was going to ask him out on a hot date. Now he started laughing at himself.

Ned hit reply and began typing his response.

_Nothing much, probably just going to work on homework, y?_

She responded quickly.

_U homework? Ha-ha! __No seriously what are u really doing?_

Ned read this and laughed. She was right he would probably end up doing it in study hall as usual. That is if he even decided to attempt it.

_What am I really doing? Um nothing I guess, but u never answered my question. _He responded back hastily.

_What question? Oh that question… Well my mom wants me to start making Christmas cookies for the holidays and I was wondering if u wanted to help. _

Of course Ned thought! The Mosely's were known for their holiday cookies.

_Right! Um u can come over to my house if u want, no one's home. _

Ned typed back.

_Okay I'll be over in just a few minutes then. _She responded.

Ned flipped his phone shut and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where they would be making the cookies. He cleared off the island in the center of the kitchen so they would have enough room to make them. He assumed she would bring the ingredients since he had no idea what they were, so he got out a big mixing bowl and an electric mixer.

Just as he was about to get out some other things he thought they might need he heard the doorbell ring.

He excitedly ran over to the door and opened it with out hesitation. There was Moze. She was dressed very casual and her hair was in a messy bun, but she still looked amazing to him.

"Hey!" He greeted her cheerfully. He grabbed the stuff from her arms and set it all on the island. She brought a few cookie sheets and different ingredients they would be needing.

"Hey!" She responded just as cheerfuly, after Ned had set all her things on the island.

He enveloped her in a huge hug that for some reason just seemed so right. She looked at him funny, but hugged him back none the less.

He let go and he walked over to the island where all the stuff was set up.

"So how do we do this?" Ned asked jumping right in.

"We start by reading the recipe!" She said laughing. Moze picked it up out of the pile and waved it in front of his face.

"Right, I knew that!" He said, not wanting to admit he was horrible at baking. Everything he had ever baked had turned out blackened and always set off the smoke alarms.

"Sure you did!" She said smirking, as she began reading the recipe aloud.

"Okay, it says here we need ½ a pound of butter, 2 cups of unbleached flour, 2 cups of chopped pecans, 5 tbsp of sugar, 2 tsp Vanilla, 1 tbsp water, and ½ tsp of salt."

She began carefully digging through the items that were spread out on the counter.

"Do you have measuring spoons?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah," He said as he opened up a drawer and pulled out some pink measuring spoons that were looped together.

"Great then you can do the measuring!" She instructed him.

"You trust me?" He asked her with a lopsided grin.

Moze looked at him and couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute like a little puppy almost.

"Of course!" She told him.

"Okay then let's get to measuring!" He said with new found excitment.

Ned measured out each ingredient carefully making sure it was just right. Not wanting to screw up this recipe, like he had so many times before with others.

"Okay now we need the big mixing bowl she instructed him. It says that you need to cream the butter first." Moze said.

"Okay cool I can do that!" Ned said, mashing the butter with a big wooden spoon. It was taking forever and Ned became impatient, but continued none the less.

Once he was done he was to add the sugar, vanilla and water and he was supposed to use the electric mixer.

Moze dumped the ingredients into the bowl and Ned plugged in the mixer. Not realizing it was on high speed he started mixing the ingredients.

Dough went flying everywhere, mostly all over Moze. Her hair was covered with little flecks of dough and she did not look too happy.

Ned smiled sheepishly as he unplugged the mixer.

"Oops!" He said still smiling.

She reached into the bowl and flicked some of the mixture at him.

"Oops!" She said smiling innocently as well.

"You did not just do that!"

"What if I did?" She threatened him.

"Then…" He said reaching into the bowl. "I would have to do this." He smeared some dough on her left check.

That started it for the next 20 minutes they were now throwing dough at each other and ducking behind everything in sight, each afraid of the others next move.

Moze stepped out from the island at the same time Ned did from his hiding spot, not seeing him fast enough, she tripped on his foot, knocking him over as well. They found themselves in a very familiar position. Ned was lying on his back and Moze was on top of him. They were so close their noses were touching.

"Um… Uh" Ned spoke flustered. They were so close he could feel her breath tickle his bottom lip." You have a little something on your nose." He said quietly.

"Where?" Moze asked self consciously rubbing her nose, only making it smear more.

He reached out and brushed it off her cheek. He felt a strange tingle in his finger, just from touching her cheek. He looked into her brown eyes and his gaze followed to her lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss them again. She was so close he could easily move his head a little to the left and there lips would be touching. Just as he was about to do the unthinkable he felt Moze move slightly against him.

"Well I better go," She said quietly. She got up off the ground and held out her hand for Ned to grab.

He grabbed it and she helped pull him up.

"Um… thanks…" She said not knowing what to say.

"Anytime!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

She grinned.

Moze grabbed her stuff from the island and quickly walked out the door with out as much as another word.

'What a night!'

**A: N **This was so much fun to write! I hope everybody enjoys it! xD


	3. PLP Party, Love, and Presents

Chapter 3

It was finally Friday! Meaning tonight was the night of Ned's party. The date had snuck up on him, but he had managed to make Moze the perfect present and get all the invitations out and on time.

His guest list was as followed:

Cookie, Coconut Head, Moze,

Martin, Missy, Seth, Lisa, Faymen, Suzie,

Loomer, (Unfortunately) and a few others.

Before the party started Ned and Moze and Cookie were to exchange gifts. As Ned was in his bedroom putting the finishing touches on the presents for his two best friends, he heard the doorbell ring. His parents were out for the night which left him to answer the door. He ran down the stairs quickly, expecting it to be Moze or Cookie. He opened the door with a big bright smile on his face.

Standing on the other side of the door was Suzie, Lisa, and Missy. Confused Ned gave all three of them blank stairs.

"Are you going to let us in or what?" Missy said rude as usual, as she pushed her way into his house.

Ned was standing there still puzzled, as to why they were here so early. He had specifically said 7:00 no earlier. Looking at the clock it was only 6:15.

"I like what you've done with the place!" Missy said admiring all the Christmas decorations Ned had put up for the occasion. As she put her arm around Ned's shoulder. Ned tried to shrug her off.

"Uh… Thanks…" He answered her wearily.

He finally opened the door completely and allowed Suzie and Lisa to come in.

"What's wrong?" Suzie asked immediately questioning him.

Lisa just stood near by smiling sweetly.

"Oh well you guys are… um…early." Ned explained, still slightly frazzled.

"Early?" Lisa asked. "The invitations said 6:00"

Ned practically burst out at laughing at his own mistake, he had meant for the invitations to say 7:00. 6:00 was for Cookie and Moze.

They all looked at Ned questionably.

The doorbell rang again, and Ned opened it not knowing who to expect after his invitation mess up, but in walked Moze and Cookie.

"Sorry we're late!" Moze said giving Ned a big hug, as Cookie stepped in behind her.

Moze pulled away from Ned and Cookie smiled genuinely.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ned could see Suzie shooting daggers in Moze's direction. _What was her problem any way? _Ned wondered.

"Yeah sorry about that!" Cookie said apologetically.

It was then that they got a good look at the guests who had already arrived.

Moze smiled at them, and then quietly whispered in Ned's ear. "What are they doing here? I thought we were gonna exchange gifts beforehand."

As Moze leaned closer, he could feel her breath tickle his ear. Ignoring the wonderful tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach and the voice in his head telling him to kiss her, he answered: "I goofed up the invitations!" He whispered back.

Moze nodded, understanding the mistake.

Cookie, who had now been caught stealing glances at Lisa, was called over by Ned.

"So why are they here?" Cookie asked before Ned got the chance to explain. "Aren't they early?"

"Ned messed up the times on the invitations." Moze explained.

"Oh Ned! What did you do that for?" Cookie asked fake hurt in his tone.

"Sorry!" He mumbled.

Before anyone could say anything else, the three were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. The front door was still open from before, so in walked the rest of the guests.

After everyone had finally arrived and had been settled in, Ned decided it was time for the gift exchange; he had put it off for too long already.

He was in the middle of a conversation with Martin, at the moment and was completely distracted by his thoughts about the gift he was going to give Moze.

"Are you listening Ned?" Martin asked.

But it was too late; Ned had already left in search of his two best friends.

He found Cookie, chatting with Lisa, just as he had suspected that was where he would find him. It was more than obvious that Cook was in love with her, he practically worshiped the ground she walked on.

Moze on the other hand had been a little more difficult to find, she had been out in the backyard with Faymen and they appeared to be having a very intimate conversation.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," Ned spoke bitterly. "But it's time to exchange presents!" He said, as he grabbed Moze's arm possessively.

She threw an apologetic glance towards Faymen and was dragged into the house by Ned.

Cookie was waiting near by.

"What's the big hurry?" Moze questioned him, but Ned didn't respond he just walked over to the Christmas tree and pulled his two best friends with him.

He gathered all the presents from underneath the tree and put them in the middle.

"Okay so who goes first?" Cookie asked. As he glanced around the room to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch.

"I will!" Moze said as she grabbed one of her presents from the middle.

It was from Cookie.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be." She said gently shaking the box, trying to hint at what was inside.

"Will you just open it already?" Ned asked impatiently.

"Seriously Ned, can't I have a little fun? It is almost Christmas after all!" She said teasingly. "Besides what's your hurry? Hot date or something?"

Ned blushed a deep shade of crimson, as he heard a few snickers in the background.

"No he just wants you to open _his_ gift!" Cookie said laughing cockily as usual.

Moze laughed too. "Well if it's that important I'll hurry up!"

She tore the paper off the gift like there was no tomorrow. To reveal a gift card for 70 dollars to Traverso's one of her favorite Italian restaurants.

"Thanks Cookie!" She said getting up to hug him, "But what am I going to get eating alone for 70?"

Cookie's only answer was a smile.

She reached into the pile, and grabbed her gift from Ned. Just to annoy him, she did the exact same thing she did with Cookie's present.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be." She said gently shaking the box just as she had before.

Ned gave her a look of frustration, as she carefully pulled the paper off taking her sweet time.

After finally pulling off all the paper she gasped. She had never received such a touching present in her life. It was a beautiful scrapbook that Ned had made just for her. There were pictures from the first day of kindergarten, all the way up to a few weeks ago. She could tell he had put a lot of time into this as she flipped the pages, looking at each page with new found excitement.

Everyone turned their complete attention to the three, to see a look of complete shock on Moze's face.

"Oh my gosh I love it!" She said, as she came bounding at Ned. Caught up in the moment, she kissed him gently on the check. "This is the best gift anyone could have ever given me." She whispered in his ear.

Ned blushed even harder than before, not only did she like it, she had kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone.

Once again he couldn't help but notice a very angry Suzie and this time a not so happy Faymen, but Ned didn't care. He was just incredibly happy that Moze had liked the gift.

"Your welcome." He responded sincerely.

Cookie smiled to himself as he watched the two of them. It was only a matter of time before they would be "together" as more than friends. He could see their obvious love for each other in both of their eyes. And by the looks on everyone's faces, apparently so could they.

Moze now noticing the stares, pulled away from Ned bringing herself back to reality. "Your turn Ned!" She said cheerily.

Ned opened his presents with new found excitement. As he tore open Cookie's gift he couldn't help but think about the kiss she had given him. Sure it was only a peck on the cheek, but it had still been special to him. Just like his gift had been to her.

"A receipt," Ned said blankly staring at the now unwrapped gift from Cookie.

"It's not just a receipt." Cookie prodded on. "Read it!"

Ned did as told and looked back up at Cookie, "It says here you made reservations for some restaurant. What exactly do I do with this?"

"Duh! You go out to eat!" Cookie told him.

"I know that, but what am I suppose to with reservations for a restaurant all by myself." He asked confused.

Then it clicked. Ned realized Cookie had set him up; Moze had gotten a gift card to the same restaurant.

Moze just looked at Ned apologetically. As of saying I had nothing to so with this.

"Thanks." Ned said not knowing what else he was supposed to say, knowing that his best friend had set him up for a date with the girl of his dreams, who happened to be their other best friend. _Funny how things worked._

"Don't mention it!"

Ned then grabbed his present from Moze; he could feel her studying him.

"What?" Ned asked.

"Nothing!" She said, slightly embarrassed as she watched Ned open her present.

"Sweet!" He shouted in triumph as he held up a ticket to his favorite band's concert! He was amazed and was at a complete loss for words, with out even asking, she had gotten him the perfect gift.

"So…do you like it?" Moze asked worriedly.

"Of course I like it! I love Vertical Horizon, and most importantly I love anything you give me!"

Moze smiled brightly at his comment, as Ned wrapped her in yet another hug.

When they broke apart it was finally Cookie's turn.

"Man you guys take forever!" Cookie said halfheartedly, reaching into the pile to grab his own gift.

Ned and Moze had pitched in to buy Cookie's gift, leaving him with only one present to open. But he knew it had to be good considering how heavy the bag was. He carefully pulled it out of its tissue paper to reveal a Panasonic HDC-SD5: World's Smallest Full HD Camcorder. The latest break through in technology.

"AHHH!!" Cookie screamed as he lunged towards Ned and Moze wrapping them in a huge bear hug. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

Ned and Moze just smiled.


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is You!

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to Mariah Carey's All I want For Christmas Is You.

As Ned watched Seth leave, he felt a huge rush of relief and excitement wash over him. Everyone was finally gone! It had been a long night for Ned and his friends. All Ned wanted now was to be with Moze.

As he stood by the entry way he studied her carefully. She was sitting with her legs crossed on the edge of the couch, in what seemed to be a deep train of thought. The glow from the fire in the fireplace accenting her features perfectly, giving her somewhat of an angelic look.

Ned made his way over to the couch where she was sitting and plopped down next to her.

"Hey," He said quietly.

"Hey!" She replied now looking at him. "Where did you come from?"

"Not far, I was just over by the door making sure everyone make it home safely. That was some party huh?"

Moze smiled at the memory of their gift exchange a few hours ago. "Sure was!" She said blushing slightly.

Catching Moze's blush, Ned blushed too. He was pretty sure he knew what had brought it on.

"You really didn't have to get me such an extravagant gift." She told him, genuinely.

"Moze I know I didn't have too, but I wanted too. You mean the world to me."

She blushed even harder now.

"Besides it was no trouble, really."

"Good to know." She murmured, "I already feel bad about what I got you."

"Why would you feel bad?" Ned asked confused, "That was a great present. You know I love Vertical Horizon!"

"I know, but it just seems so impersonal….?" She trailed off.

"compared to what I got you." He finished for her.

She nodded.

Ned placed his hand on the small of her back, and pecked her ever so slightly on the cheek. "If I know you feel bad than I will feel bad too, and we can't have both of us unhappy; especially so close to Christmas."

Moze smiled. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Ned asked.

"Make me feel so much better in a matter of seconds?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh… I'm your best friend. I know what makes you tick, good and bad." He said smiling his special half smile.

"Amazing," Moze said laughing.

Ned leaned over to grab the remote that was sitting on the coffee table. "What do you say we listen to some music?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Moze agreed.

He hit the play button and music seemed to come from every direction, loudly booming through the speakers.

Moze flinched at the sudden loud burst of sound.

"Sorry about that, my dad's into the whole surround sound thing!" Ned tried explaining.

Moze just laughed, as she snuggled in close to her best friend. She grabbed the blanket nearby and wrapped it around them, making sure they were both warm and cozy.

As they sat there quietly, together,it was then Ned realized what song was playing. Mariah Carry's "_All I Want For Christmas Is You"_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Ned shuddered uncomfortablyas he sat there lying up against Moze.

"What's the matter? Don't you like this song?" Moze asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Erm err… it's alright…"

Of all songs that had to be playing, it was the one that fit his feelings for Moze perfectly. He didn't want some silly expensive gift, he wanted her. It was just too weird that it happened to be playing as he sat here with her now.

Moze giggled at his distraught expression. "Well I personally _love _this song!" She said emphasizing on the word love.

"Right…" Ned let said letting his voice trail off, as he let the music take the words from his mouth.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

Moze rested her head his on shoulder as she felt Ned become more relaxed, his muscles now less tight against her. She felt him lean closer to her, his arm snaking around her waist. She could feel his cologne tickle her nose, it smelled delicious.

"Mmmm," She murmured sighing heavily.

Moze closed her eyes and was bombarded with a million different images running through her head. Mainly of her and Ned throughout the years, but most of them were more then friendly gestures always some sort of romantic setting.

Why the whole world seemed to be so for a relationship to happen between the two she would never understand. If something were to happen it would have happened already. She new her and Ned were only friends, but as she heard the song playing she had some ray of hope and knew that some little part inside of her wanted to be more than his best friend.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Moze glanced down at her watch and could feel the dread forming in her stomach. It was 1:15 she had promised her parents she would be back around Midnight. She shifted uncomfortably against Ned.

As if coming out of a trance of his own, Ned groggily spoke: "What's the matter?"

"Were you sleeping?" She asked noticing his tired expression, as she swiped some of his hair away from his eyes.

"Oh… no" Ned said blushing under Moze's touch. "I was just thinking about some things…" He said embarrassed to have been caught at such an off moment.

Moze smiled, not believing him for a second. "I better get going." She said, as she got up off the couch, lending out a hand for Ned to grab, to pull himself up. "I told my parents I would be home around Midnight and it's already past one.

"That late already?" Ned asked scratching his head.

"Unfortunately!" Moze responded, sadly as she averted her gaze back to the clock.

"Well I'll at least walk you to the door." Ned said as he followed her into the foyer.

They stared at each other for a while before Moze opened the door, to leave.

Ned had just happened to look up at that exact moment.

"Uhh Moze wait," He said grabbing her by the arm.

"Did I forget something?" She asked confused.

"No look up!" Ned told her.

There above there heads was a sprig of mistletoe.

"No way!" Moze gasped.

The music was still playing in the background, but otherwise all was quiet. Time seemed to stop as the two of them stood there, gazing at each other intently.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

Ned took the plunge and closed the space, between them as he let his lips brush against hers. It was good luck after all.

A:N Sorry it took forever for me to update! I know it's a little late but it is Christmas night after all! I figured this was my last chance so i buckled down and started typing. I had the idea already in my head for a while now, just not enough time for me to actually post it. I just wanted to let everyone know i am continuing this story but the next chapter is going to take place after Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW:)


	5. A night out

Chapter 5

It was now two days after Christmas, and Ned still hadn't talked to Moze. The kiss they had shared a few nights ago had been all he could think about. It had been absolutely perfect! Unfortunately for him, he was pretty sure it hadn't been as perfect for Moze, considering the fact that she had been avoiding him like he had the plague. He knew it wasn't his best idea, but they _had_ been under the mistletoe. What better of an excuse than that? Besides there was no going back now, it was done and over with.

He was sitting out in the gazebo in his back yard. It was always peaceful there, never any disturbances. It was a windy afternoon, the sun was out and shinning brightly, but it was still chilly. He could feel the breeze tickle his skin as he sat there quietly lost in thought.

As he let the images from the Christmas Party replay over again in his head, he suddenly remembered that Cookie had made reservations at Traverso's for him and Moze. Most likely a scheme Cookie had devised to get them together once and for all. He didn't want to disappoint Cookie but most importantly he wanted to see Moze. He pulled out his Cell phone from his jean pocket and stared at it blankly.

Should he call her? He stared at it for a few more minutes, eventually chickening out. He thought it would be easier to just text her, this way he couldn't clam up.

Ned began typing:

_Hey Moze, are you busy 2night? I thought we could use Cookie's gift card and go out._

Ned deleted it, hating the way it sounded.

_Hi Moze, How are u? I was just wondering if ur gonna be busy 2night? I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner with Cookie's gift card?_

Ack Ned deleted that one as well.

_Moze, are you free tonight? I was thinking that we could go to __Traverso's and use Cookie's gift card, that is if ur up to it?_

Ned knew he was just stalling, so he finally sent the last one. It was only a text message after all not a love letter.

Ned closed his eyes and leaned back resting his hands behind his head, as he waited for Moze's response.

How had things gotten so crazy? He wondered. They had been best friends forever and then Ned had to go and fall for her, he couldn't have been happy with Suzie, his long time crush, or any other girl. It had to be Moze. Why? Ned wondered, why me?

Still clutching his cell phone, he finally felt it vibrate, indicating he had a new message.

Excited, he flipped it open to reveal one new message from Cookie.

_Hiya! Did u two lovebirds use my gift card yet?_

Ned sighed, of course it was Cookie.

_No not yet, and would u stop using the term lovebirds we're not even going out!! _Ned typed back, annoyed at his friends antics.

_Yet, being the key word, I'm telling you I took Lisa there and she loved it. We have been happily together ever since. Besides you two just need a push, it's obvious there's something there. _Cookie responded quickly.

_Cookie, if something were to happen it would have happened already don't you think? Besides she only likes me as a friend._

_Think about it Ned. Friends don't kiss other friends._

The first thing that popped into Ned's head was the kiss they had shared the other night, under the mistletoe.

_Yeah, but those kisses didn't mean anything. They were usually to prove something or completely accidental. Besides the kiss the other night was only because we were under the mistletoe, if it were anyone else I would have kissed them too. _Ned typed lying.

_YOU KISSED UNDER THE MISTLETOE??_

Big mistake! Ned thought. Now Cookie would want all sorts of details.

_When did this happen?_

_After you and everybody else left, she stayed for a while and then she realized what time it was and told me she had to leave. I walked her to the door and there it was, the mistletoe._

_WOW! But, you and I both know you have only kissed two girls Moze, and Suzie, oh and Missy but that hardly counts. So it's not like you go around giving out free kisses._

_What are you getting at?  
_

_Your obvious affections for Moze, you already admitted it to me before why are you denying it now??_

Ned thought about that for a minute. Why _was_ he denying his obvious affections for her?

_She hasn't called me once Cook. I'm sacred that I messed thing up; I really do love her. _

_Of course you do, but it's a two way street; you can call her too u kno!_

_Yeah I kno, I sent her a text a few minutes ago._

Ned sat there waiting for Cookie's response, when he felt his phone vibrate once again. Expecting a new message from Cookie he clicked read message. But it wasn't from Cookie it was from Moze.

_Hey, Sounds like a plan, what time do u wanna meet?_

Few, Ned let out a sigh of relief. She didn't seem upset at all.

_6:00? If that's okay with u?!_

_Yeah not a problem! See u there._

Ned glanced at his watch it was already 5:30. So Ned left the gazebo and headed into the house to get ready.

* * *

As Ned parked the car, he could feel himself becoming nervous. He put the car in park and turned off the ignition, pulling the keys out and stuffing them in his back pocket.

He had the slip of paper in his hand that told him that reservations had already been made. As he was just about to walk in, he saw Moze get out of her car. She caught his gaze and smiled, as she made her way over to him.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," Ned said just as softly, opening the door to the restaurant for her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ned said walking in behind her.

He walked up to the '_Please be seated counter' _and showed one of the employees the piece of paper that Cookie had given him.

"Right this way." The man said directing them to a very small booth that seemed isolated from the rest of the restaurant.

They sat down across from each other and were handed menus.

"Your server should be with you shortly."

Ned nodded.

They sat in awkward silence. Ned had no idea what to order let alone what to say to Moze, so he pretended to be engrossed in his menu.

"So what are you going to order?" Moze asked, uncomfortably shifting in her seat.

"I don't know. We could just split a pizza if you want?" He said not looking up from the menu.

"Okay…" Moze trailed off.

"With sausage and pepperoni." He finished for her.

"That sounds fine," She said, nonchalantly, studying him as he looked at the menu carefully.

"Do you want any appetizers?" He asked again, still not looking at her.

"Sure. How about the Bruschetta?"

"Yeah cool." He said finally dropping the menu.

They sat there quietly, more silence surrounding them.

The waiter finally came and they ordered their food and drinks.

"We want a large Pepperoni and Sausage pizza and an order of brushetta." Ned told the waiter.

"Okay anything to drink?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a Coke." Moze told him.

"And I'll have a root beer." Ned said.

"Drinks will be with you shortly." He said walking away.

Once the waiter was gone Moze began to speak.

"So…" she started. "About that kiss."

Ned almost spit out his water.

"W-wah?" He stammered.

"You know the kiss a few nights ago." She said as if reminding him.

"Yeah… I know." He said.

"Well why did you do it?"

"Why?" Ned asked confused. "Because we were under the mistletoe!"

"Oh right." Moze said blushing crimson.

"So why haven't you called me since then?" She asked recovering slightly.

"Well you didn't call me either!" Ned responded hurt.

"Besides what was I suppose to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Because quiet frankly I'm not sorry, it was the best thing I could have ever done."

Moze looked at him shocked. "What?" Ned asked still not really realizing what he had admitted. "You and I both know it was only because there was mistletoe it wasn't like it was anything special?" Moze said in question form trying to convince herself. Unsure she had heard Ned right when he said that it was the best thing he could have done.

Ned looked at her and mumbled in agreement. She obviously didn't understand.

"Besides I'm still with Faymen." Moze blurted out stupidly, making up an excuse so she wouldn't feel so incredibly hurt over the whole thing. She couldn't believe he had agreed that it was only because there was mistletoe over their heads. Had he not felt the sparks?

Now Ned looked mad, "YOU'RE WHAT?"

"You heard me." She said.

"You know what you are infuriating!" He shouted, leaving the table.

She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, looking into those blue eyes of his.

"Me? You're the one that agreed that the kiss meant nothing."

"Why would that matter to you?" Ned grumbled. "You're with Faymen."

Moze mumbled something in response that Ned couldn't quite hear.

"Just forget I ever said anything," Moze told him her eyes piercing with rage.

"I can't forget about it!" Ned shouted angrily.

"I made it up." She muttered under her breath but just loud enough for Ned to hear.

But it was too late he had already left!

Moze silently cursed to herself. How could she be so stupid? She hadn't even intended on lying it had just slipped out. Truth be told her and Faymen were just friends, if that. He was someone to talk to, but not someone she had more than friendly feelings for.

The waiter came by with the Bruschetta and a new glass of coke.

"Um is it to late for you to cancel the pizza?" She asked.

"No miss the pizza is already in the oven baking." He said, curiosity in his tone.

"Okay then will this cover it? You can keep the rest for a tip." Moze told him, shoving the gift card towards him.

"Oh yes that will be plenty." He said happily walking away from the table, gift card in hand.

Moze sat there for a few minutes, still angry with herself.

She had no idea where Ned could have run off too. She wondered if he was mad. The more she thought about that the more obvious it was, of course he was mad. He looked pretty angry when he stormed out of the restaurant. What was she doing sitting here? She had to find him and make sure he was okay. Most importantly she had to tell him how she really felt.

* * *

Moze pulled her car into her driveway, and turned off the engine. She now had a pretty good idea of where he might be, having the whole car ride to think of possibility's. The answer was obvious, the gazebo. He always went there when he needed some space to think.

The sun had set and all was dark, as she followed the path between their yards that led to the Bigby's gazebo, planning out what she was going to say in her head. The moon was out and shining brightly giving everything a beautiful glow.

As she got closer she could see Ned's refection in the moon light. She had been right.

"Hi," She said loudly, maybe a little too loudly.

"Wha-aah" Ned spoke startled, "Who's there?"

"It's just me." Moze spoke, trying to hold back from laughing.

"Oh _You_." Ned responded bitterly, his back to her.

Moze frowned at his bitterness. "Look I didn't mean what I said before; I'm not with Faymen I made the whole thing up."

"You did?" Ned asked now turning around to face her.

"Yeah I did."

"Why would you make something like that up?" he questioned her.

"Because…" She let her voice trail off like it had been doing more often lately, never knowing exactly what to say. She wasn't too good with expressing her feelings.

"Because…" Ned repeated.

"I-I did feel something the other night when we kissed and when you denied feeling anything It made me angry."

"I didn't deny anything," Ned said quietly. "You were the one who jumped to conclusions."

"Well maybe I did, but you didn't have to agree with me." Moze admitted.

"Well you didn't have to make things up!"

"Can you blame me?" She asked feeling defeated.

"No, not really."

They sat there silence surrounding them once again.

"I did feel something." Ned finally said, looking her in the eyes. "I've felt more than friendly feelings for you for a while now." He admitted blushing.

Moze smiled, "Me too." She told him.

They both leaned in and their lips meet. Once they pulled apart Moze spoke.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back, as he held her close to him.

This was going to be a great year!

A:N This is a nice long ending! I hope everybdy likes it:3 Please REVIEW!

Much Love

Countrygurl212


	6. Dedication

Dedication:

I would like to dedicate this story to one of my great friends StarFreak01. She was my inspiration for this story! I would also like to thank my other great friend LoVeIsALWaYsAnD4eVeR for her input on the story as well. Thanks guys I love you both!

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Countrygurl212


End file.
